batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadshot
"Bang, your dead." -Deadshot Deadshot is a gun for hire and is the most lethal sharpshooter in the world. He is voiced by Thomas Jane. Origin Floyd Lawton grew up as a member of the idle rich. His father George Lawton made money in real estate, and his mother Genevieve Lawton belonged to a family of wealthy bankers. His brother Edward Lawton was a golden child, described as the opposite of Floyd. Both parents doted on Edward while treating Floyd poorly, but Floyd still grew up idolizing his older brother. George was unfaithful and cruel to Genevieve, so she asked her sons to kill their father. Edward locked Floyd in their boathouse when Floyd tried to warn his father. Floyd broke out and grabbed his hunting rifel. Eddie had already shot their father in the second floor library, paralyzing George for life, and was preparing to kill him. Floyd climbed a tree and aimed to disarm his brother, but a branch snapped and he shot Eddie between the eyes. He killed the brother he loved to save the father he hated. Floyd eventually honed his skills with a gun and became the worlds greatest assassin and took the name Deadshot. Season 2 Several years later Black Mask hired Deadshot to assassinate Bruce Wayne who was running for mayor of Gotham City against his own political puppet, Sebastian Hady. Deadshot first attempted to kill Bruce Wayne while he was at Wayne Manor. However, Alfred noticed a laser on Bruce's chest and he pushed him out of the way before Deadshot could shoot him. Bruce then ran tests on the bullet and discovered that Deadshot was the one who attempted to kill him. Batman then raided Black Mask's hideout but soon learned that it was a trap set by Deadshot. Deadshot shot Batman in the chest but he survived because he was wearing a kevlar suit. Batman then made his way the roof where he was confronted by Deadshot. Deadshot is then able to escape after Black Mask flies to the roof in a helicopter. Bruce later sets a trap for Deadshot. Bruce allows Deadshot to shoot him in the chest but he was wearing a bullet proof vest. Deadshot believing that Wayne was dead went back to Black Mask and told him of Wayne's death. Batman later confronts Deadshot at Black Mask's hideout and is able to defeat him. Deadshot was then arrested and placed in Blackgate Penitentiary where he was approached by a government agent named Amanda Waller who invited him to join a government strike force called the Suicide Squad in exchange for a shorter prison sentence, which Deadshot accepted. Season 4 Weapons *'Wrist-mounted guns: '''Deadshot has a wrist-mounted gun on each arm. They fire magnum bullets when he presses a trigger button on his palm. They also contain a grappling hook that allows him to swing across buildings. Episode appearances '''Season two' *Target: Bruce Wayne Category:Characters Category:Non-powered characters Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Blackgate Penitentiary inmates Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Suicide Squad members Category:A-Z Category:The Lawton Family